hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park) vs Rudy
Jurassic Park 3 vs Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs! The dino-fight 65 million years in the making! These two members of the Spinosauridae family have never met... until today! Interlude Edit Wiz: Dinosaurs have made appearances in various media, such as comic books, games, TV shows, or movies. Boomstick: One of the many family of theropod dinosaurs are the Spinosauridae family. Wiz: And today, two members of the Spinosauridae family finally throw down. Boomstick: Spinosaurus, the Spine Lizard... Wiz: And Rudy, the immense albino Baryonyx. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park) Edit Wiz: 8 years had passed since the disaster at Jurassic Park. The public was aware of the existence of cloned dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, but humans were now prohibited from making contact with the island. Boomstick: One of these cloned dinosaurs was the Spine Lizard, Spinosaurus. Wiz: The cloned Spinosaurus was 43-45 feet long, weighed 10 tons, and was 16ft tall. A wealthy couple named Paul and Amanda Kirby arrived and offered Grant funding for his research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Desperate for research support, Grant reluctantly agreed. He flew there along with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates, Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. On the plane, Grant learned that the Kirbys' real plan was to land on the island. When he opposed this, he was knocked out by Cooper and woke up to the sound of Amanda using a bullhorn. This attracted the Spinosaurus, which killed Cooper and caused the plane to crash. The Spinosaurus devoured Nash and destroyed the plane. Fleeing, the survivors managed to briefly lose the Spinosaurus, only to encounter a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Spinosaurus returned, but the group escaped while the two carnivores fought each other. Ultimately, Spinosaurus was the victor. Boomstick: Which has since then caused the fanboys to rage. Wiz: The Spinosaurus then attacked the survivors again just when Grant and Eric reunited with Billy and the Kirbys. Although they managed to escape, the Spinosaurus attacked them for a third time as Grant tried to contact Sattler. Grant and Paul scared it off for good by setting the boat's fuel on fire. Boomstick: The Spinosaurus can use it's immense size to intimidate smaller foes. But if that doesn't work, it uses it's long arms to claw it's opponent. Wiz: The Spinosaurus has about 30 straight conical teeth and it can crush the neck of a victim in it's crocodile-like jaws. Boomstick: But that's not all the Spinosaurus has under it's non-existent sleeve. It is durable enough to survive being bitten by a Tyrannosaurus, a plane crashing into it's sail and gunfire. Wiz: According to Jurassic Fight Club, Tyrannosaurus Rex had a septic bite, similar to a Komodo Dragon. So not only did Spinosaurus survive a bite force of 3.5-23.5 metric tons to the neck, it also didn't die from infection... somehow. Boomstick: Speaking of T-Rex, Spinosaurus has managed to kill it. I feel bad for the fanboys. Wiz: But despite it's invincibility, the Spinosaurus still has faults. It attacked a gang of people three times and failed and apparently cannot break through doors. Boomstick: Care to do the honors, Nostalgia Critic? Nostalgia Critic: YOU CAN'T BE THIS STUPID! Y-YOU CAN'T! I MEAN, YOU LITERALLY JUST STATED OUT LOUD WHY THIS MOVIE CAN'T WORK! I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU, A MORON?! Wiz: Hilariously stupid flaws aside, you wouldn't wish this sailed berserker on your worst enemies. Spinosaurus roars in victory after killing the Tyrannosaurus. Rudy Edit Wiz: Rudy was a gigantic albino Baryonyx that lived in an underground world during the Ice Age, and the bane of Buck's existence. Boomstick: When Buck, a weasel, had fallen into the dinosaur world, Rudy emerged from the shadowy jungles and attacked Buck, only succeeding in slashing out the weasel's right eye. You know, for kids! Anyway, to escape the dinosaur, Buck climbed a tree that reached a massive height above the clouds of the dinosaur world, but Rudy managed to catch Buck and swallowed him whole. Before Buck fell into the dinosaur's stomach, he managed to crawl his way out of Rudy's throat, holding onto his uvula- Crash and Eddie exclaim in disgust. Boomstick: -and swung back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back... and forth and back and forth, until finally he let go and he shot right out of his mouth, taking one of his teeth in the process. Hey, I'm sensing a pattern here. Wiz: Since then, Rudy held a grudge for Buck for taking his tooth. Rudy had discovered that a herd of mammals had entered the dinosaur world, led by Buck himself; with that, Rudy began to track them down, first finding clues as to the whereabouts of Sid, a ground sloth and one of the mammals that was in the dinosaur world: Sid had been abducted by a Tyrannosaurus named Momma. Boomstick: Rudy had followed Sid through the Plates of Woe, a rock formation consisting of massive rock plates, and had, in the pursuit, broken his way through the plates, leaving a vast field of rubble and broken rock behind. Wiz: Rudy had managed to track down the herd of mammals, hiding in a cave that formed the entrance to the dinosaur world. Rudy attacked the mammals, but when Buck called out to him, brandishing his tooth, Rudy recalled who Buck had taken his tooth and pursued him instead. Rudy nearly got revenge, but the other mammals and Buck worked together to tie up Rudy with a number of vines, bringing him down to the ground, stunned and tied. Boomstick: However, thanks to that dumbass Sid tripping over one of the vines, a pissed off Rudy managed to break free and nearly killed him, but Momma arrived just in time and pushed him over nearby cliffs to his apparent demise. Wiz: However, he had survived the fall and roared in fury, prompting Buck, overjoyed that the dinosaur was alive, to return to the dinosaur world; Buck had previously decided to leave the dinosaur world behind after Rudy's apparent demise. Buck was, from that point forward, often seen fighting Rudy in any number of ways, including riding his back, much to Rudy's chagrin. Boomstick: Rudy was feared by all the other dinosaurs, and for good reason. He can either use his immense size or weight to intimidate or crush smaller victims. Wiz: Naturally as a Baryonyx, Rudy has long claws which he can use to slash prey, making them bleed to death. While a normal Baryonyx has about 44 teeth, thanks to Buck, Rudy probably has about 43 teeth. Boomstick: Rudy's teeth are straight and conical and can tear into the flesh of prey. Wiz: For a dinosaur, he has managed to survive falling off a cliff and managed to take out Buck's eye. Boomstick: Although Buck took out one of his teeth as payback. Wiz: Also, thanks to him, Sid likely would have died at Lava Falls had Buck not flown in on a Pteranodon. Boomstick: And had Diego not saved Buck from Rudy's jaws, he would have avenged his tooth. Wiz: He also would have killed Sid had Momma not stepped in and every single dinosaur fears him, even Ankylosaurus, Triceratops and Brachiosaurus. Boomstick: Although Buck and Momma are the only two who aren't afraid of getting into a fight with him. Wiz: You'd think this albino behemoth would be unstoppable, right? Boomstick: Wrong! Wiz: He still failed to kill our sub-zero heroes and was still defeated by Momma. Boomstick: But thank God dinosaurs are extinct. Rudy steps up to Sid, who looks up at him in terror. Sid: Hi, neighbour! Rudy roars as Sid runs away. Announcement Edit Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DINO-DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Edit A Spinosaurus is seen pursuing Egbert, Shelly and Yoko. They then encounter Rudy. The two dinosaurs roar at each other in challenge as Egbert, Shelly and Yoko escape. FIGHT! The Spinosaurus attacks first by clawing Rudy. Rudy retaliates by biting on Spinosaurus' neck. But the Spinosaurus frees itself and bites on Rudy's arm. But Rudy frees his arm and claws the Spinosaurus. He then bites on the Spinosaurus' sail. He then claws the Spinosaurus, making it bleed. The Spinosaurus retaliates by biting Rudy's neck. But Rudy frees himself and rams his head into the Spinosaurus'. He then bites on Spinosaurus' arm and tears it off. As the Spinosaurus roars painfully, Rudy claws it. The Spinosaurus roars angrily and rams into Rudy. Rudy then bites on the Spinosaurus' upper jaw. The Spinosaurus angrily frees itself and knocks Rudy down. Rudy gets up and claws the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus bites on Rudy's leg, but Rudy frees his leg from the Spinosaurus' jaws and bites on it's upper jaws and crushes it in his jaws. As the Spinosaurus roars painfully, Rudy tears off the Spinosaurus' lower jaw before biting the Spinosaurus' upper jaw in half. The Spinosaurus collapses dead as Rudy steps on the Spinosaurus and roars victoriously. K.O.! Results Edit Boomstick: Dude, imagine if Momma did that to Rudy to the movie. Wiz: The Spinosaurus was able to put up a decent fight against Rudy thanks to it's endurance, but ultimately, it wasn't enough. Boomstick: "Oh, but Spinosaurus is about 16ft tall, while Baryonyx is only 8ft tall!" Wiz: Ohoho! In the OFFICIAL commentary for Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the filmmakers EXPLICITLY stated that Momma is twice as large as a real Tyrannosaurus, about 80ft. Rudy is about a third larger and thus is approximately 120ft long and 60ft tall. A comparison of the Spinosaurus and Rudy is shown. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Not even close! Wiz: Now, we both know what you guys are asking. Boomstick: Which one of these two titans is the most durable? SPINOSAURUS' DURABILITY Wiz: The Spinosaurus can tank gunfire, a Tyrannosaurus bite, a plane crashing into it's sail and SOMEHOW doesn't die from septic bites. Boomstick: Tyrannosaurus has a bite force of about 3.5-23.5 metric tons and yet Spinosaurus managed to take it and keep fighting like it was nothing. Wiz: But is that enough to overtake Rudy's durability? RUDY'S DURABILITY Wiz: Although Rudy has only one durability feat, at least he was able to survive falling off a cliff. Boomstick: Now that we've determined their maximum durability, let's compare em'. SPINOSAURUS' DURABILITY: Survived gunfire, a plane crashing into it's sail and a Tyrannosaurus bite RUDY'S DURABILITY: Survived falling off a cliff Boomstick: Yeah... this speaks for itself. Wiz: We've thought about it several times, and we've come to the conclusion that Rudy WOULD be killed by a Tyrannosaurus bite. But what ultimately decides the match is their respective battles with Tyrannosaurus. Spinosaurus was the only combatant in their respective battles to take a Tyrannosaurus bite and managed to kill it. Rudy on the other hand was simply pushed over a cliff by Momma. Sure Rudy didn't tank a bite from Momma, but at least he was durable enough to survive falling off that cliff. So what happens when you pit a Spinosaurid that survived a Tyrannosaurus bite against another that survived falling off a cliff? Well, only one can be the loser. Boomstick: Rudy turned the Spine Lizard into a Dead Lizard. Wiz: The winner is Rudy. Advantages & Disadvantages Edit Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park) Edit + Not lacking behind in durability + Actually killed Tyrannosaurus - Smaller - Less agile - Weaker - Slightly less durable Rudy Edit + More agile + Immensely larger + Stronger + Slightly more durable - Has never killed Tyrannosaurus Next Time Edit Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A massive, grey monster covered with bony spikes bursts out of the ground. The monster then looks at a man, who proceeds to transform into a green-skinned monster. The two behemoths roar at each other. Category:Death Battles